Mommys Little Boy
by dark shadow clone
Summary: All parents think that the most troubling part of taking care of kids is the part when they’re babies. I mean, with all that kicking and screaming, they probably aren’t ready for the train when they become teenagers Rate T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My first HSM fanfic! Yay? Anyway…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own HSM, but I can dream, can't I?

**Ryan's POV**

All parents think that the most troubling part of taking care of kids is the part when they're babies. I mean, with all that kicking and screaming, they probably aren't ready for the train when they become teenagers. I don't need to be a parent to know that a teenager is more of a pain in the ass than a baby is. I know from my dearest older sister by 5 minutes, Sharpay Evans and my dearest 10 year old baby brother, Clyde.

My troubles first start off when Sharpay and I are in the 8th grade. Sharpay becomes more teenager like, A.K.A rebellious. For years my parents have been saying, "you can't go dating until you're 15" and you know what? Sharpay went off and became Ms. Independent and got her self a boyfriend. And with any father who is over protective, you probably already know that my dad got furious.

And to make matters worse, Clyde was practically a retard. You would have to yell at him to get things through his head, which I never understood. You could explain the same thing to him for 2 hours and he'd only pick up the first two words.

I don't think my parents hate me though. They give out a lot of hints that I'm the favorite.

_**Flash Back**_

_I was in the 8th grade, and sick with the stomach flu that was going through the school. My mom made me sleep in the living room because she wanted me to be near the bathroom and near her and my father since my room was in the basement. _

_Thinking I was asleep, I heard her talking to her friend on the phone (it was on speaker phone)._

"_God! I never thought handling kids would be a problem!" I heard her friend say._

"_You're telling me! There's something wrong with all my kids!" My mom says, and god, those words hurt a lot, but then I hear her say, "Sharpay is so rebellious and has attitude problems, Clyde is just so frustrating! And Ryan…hm…I don't think I have any problems with Ryan, he's always so…respectful and…helpful…maybe not all my kids have issues."_

"_Ooh, yeah, Ryan is such a sweet boy; I guess 1 out of 3 kids will end up being the best." Her friend says._

_Oh, gez. Trust me; if they heard what I was think in my head, they wouldn't be saying that right now._

_**End Flash Back**_

So that basically just shows that they adore me than the other two, but of course they try and make it look like we're all equal. But one day in the 6th grade, Sharpay asked them, "Do you love Ryan more than me and Clyde?"

And then they said, "What? No! Why would you think that?"

And Sharpay would say, "Because you don't yell at him as often as you do with us! You only yell at him because he doesn't talk a lot."

Not knowing what to say they asked me to act dumb, but still get good grades. They knew that I was a total Ace in school and that my acting was perfect, so I never show my grades to Sharpay and act stupid all the time. My parents yell at me like they would with Clyde and Sharpay thought I was stupid period.

**Present time**

"RYAN!" Sharpay's screech interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I called back.

"COME UP HERE!" And with that, I took off to the main hallway and to the front door where Sharpay was.

"Where are you going?" I asked when I noticed her heels and purse.

"I'm going out. Don't tell mommy and daddy, okay?" She said slowly, making sure I heard, plus using "mommy and daddy" to make sure I knew she was talking about our mom and dad. Wouldn't you just want to punch her?

"Okay, Shar." I muttered as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Buh bye then." She said as she left the house.

_Break a leg sneaking out, and I do mean to literally break a leg_, I thought.

Oh well, this just means more staying in my room time. Why? Because, 3…2…1.

"Hey, Ryan, what're you doing up here?" My dad asked as he opened the front door.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

"Getting a snack." I said as I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed myself some popcorn.

"Sharpay?" My mom called out. "Sharpay honey? …Sharpay?"

My dad sighed, "Ryan…?"

"The usual." I answered.

Running a hand through his hair, my dad took out his cell phone and called Sharpay.

"Sharpay Evans! Get your butt back in my house right NOW!" and with that, he hung up on her.

A few minutes later, Sharpay came through the front doors.

"And where were you going young lady?" My mom asked.

"Somewhere away from you…" Sharpay muttered.

"Excuse me?" My mom yelled.

"I was going to my friend's house!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Don't you yell at me young lady! Now go to your room!"

Glaring at my mom, Sharpay stomped up the stairs to her room. Frustrated, my parents went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Stuffing my face with more popcorn, I followed them.

"Where did we go wrong?" My dad muttered.

"Uh…you guys know that she's going to sneak through her window…right?" I asked.

"What?" My father asked as he turned looked up at me.

Grinning, I walked up to a window, pulled the currents open and pointed out at the tree that was next to Sharpay's room. And guess who was climbing down the tree? Starts with an S…

My dad groaned when he looked out the window.

"Thanks for telling us Ryan…" He muttered.

"I take no credit." I pointed out.

Nodding, my dad headed out side to yell at my sister.

"Ryan, you're such a good boy" My mom said as she hugged me.

_Oh yeah, I am **such** a **good** boy…_

TBC

Well…that's the 1st chapter, hope you liked it.


	2. more fights and chocolate milk

Yaaaay! People DID like my story! Woot! But, I'm just wondering, do people actually read what I put up here…? Eh, the world will never know, anyways…

Disclaimer: What Disclaimer? I own HSM! (Disney takes HSM back) NOOOO!!!!! Aw man, now I have to say I don't own HSM!!!!

**Chapter two**

**Ryan's POV**

After I went downstairs to my room and turned on the TV to max volume to block out the screaming, yelling, fighting, etc, it was finally time for dinner.

And guess what we were having for dinner? Sharpay's least favorite food in the world, fish. I don't want Sharpay to feel like the odd one out, so I'll admit; fish is my least favorite food too. Not that I have anything against eating fish…okay, maybe I **DO** have something against eating fish, I mean, whenever I'm eating any sea food, I think about how squirmy they are until I'm at the point where I just want to spit everything out.

Anyways…before I get off topic, we were eating dinner (duh). My mom and dad were eating fish like it was regular food, Clyde didn't know what the hell we were eating, but ate it anyways because "it taste good", I was nibbling my food piece by piece, and Sharpay, being Sharpay, refused to eat.

"Mom. Dad. You know how I feel about eating fish! I'm not eating until you get them out of my face and get me some real food!" Sharpay complained.

"C'mon Sharpay, fish is good for you! Do you **want** to end up with cancer like Clyde?" My dad said. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Clyde had, I repeat had, H-A-D, cancer in the leg, but having cancer in the leg kinda ran through the family. Plus he had some sort of birth mark on his forehead; the doctors are thinking that it might be cancer too.

"Yes, I don't want cancer, but, there are other ways to prevent it other than these poor fish!" Sharpay protested.

Oh, whoop. Poor fish? **Poor fish**? Did I hear that right? She doesn't care about other people besides her self, but she feels bad for **fish**? Man, I feel low.

"Fine. Eat whatever the hell you want." My dad growled.

With a "hmph!" Little Ms. Sharpay went to raid the fridge for anything that didn't have the words "fish" in it.

"Mmm…dad, I'm full, so…I'll be putting my plate in the sink and…yeah…" I said lowly, trying not to make my dad any madder.

"Go ahead." He answered.

"AHA!" Sharpay yelled out as she pointed at us.

"…Aha?" I repeated.

"Why yell at me! Ryan barely touched his food!" I wanna bite her finger off; it's all in my face…

"At least he took a bite out of it." My mom defended.

"Admit! You love Ryan more than me and Clyde!" Sharpay screamed.

"No we don't honey, we love you all equally…" My mom started.

"Except in different ways." My dad finished.

WTH? "We love you all equally, except in different ways"?

"That's what you always say! If you loved me than you would let me hang out with my friends more often and you would actually get me something I would use for my birthday! When you guys are with me, I feel so low! I feel empty! It's like you guys are never proud of me…or Clyde! You're only proud of Ryan!" Sharpay screamed, on the verge of tears.

It took my parents a while to recover from what she had just said. But suddenly, my mom just blew up.

"We'll, maybe, if you actually did something in the house and actually got good grades, and then maybe you wouldn't feel like this! We feel like we are failures as parents when you say this crap to us! You know, when I was your age, I was just like your brother, I did everything I was told and got perfect grades, but did my parents care? NO! They didn't! You just need to learn how to gain your respect!" My mom yelled/screamed.

"…Mommy…can I have some chocolate milk?" Clyde asked all of a sudden.

O….M…F…G…W…T…F….

Ah, Clyde…so…not understanding…while Sharpay and my mom were fighting, he was just eating away…I bet he doesn't know what's going on… seeing that he is smiling…

"Yes, go ahead Clyde…" My dad mumbled.

Getting up, Clyde walked right past my mom and Sharpay (who were trying to kill each other by glaring), then he went past me, went to the fridge, and started to mix some chocolate syrup with his milk.

"Erm…need help?" I asked him.

I don't think he heard me…because he just kept humming to himself, and after a few good minutes of silence, he finished making his drink. Then he started to head back to his seat, I followed him. All of a sudden, Sharpay grabbed the drink right out of his hands, turned my way, and dumped the contents right on my head.

That bitc…

"SHARPAY!" My dad yelled.

"That's how I think of how your childhood, mom!" Sharpay screamed while pointing at me. "I don't care if you had to gain to get respect! Welcome to the future! Kids now are different! You can't always keep the past! And besides, you're suppose to be my family, and family aren't suppose to make half of them feel like outlaws!"

And of course, my mom didn't know what to say so she just yelled, "Go to your room! NOW!"

"So, that's it huh? You're afraid! I know you are! You're scared to let me go! Just make everything you're afraid of go to its room! Well you know what? FINE! I'll go to my room!" And with out looking back, Sharpay marches to her room.

I think she got that off Silent Hill…you know… "Burn everything you're afraid of"… yup…

"Mommy? Daddy? Why did Sharky go?" Clyde asked.

Sharky…? OH! Sharpay!

My dad, not knowing what he meant, just sighed and said, "just…clean up and go to your room Clyde."

TBC

And that is da end to chapter 2, hopefully it didn't suck…

Also, I kinda based off what they said to real life, because this fight actually did happen…and yes, my sister poured chocolate milk onto my head…


	3. where is the freaking bus?

Alrighty…thanks for da reviews people… I've never felt so special in my life! Anyhow…on to the next chapter…NEXT CHAPTA! WOOOO!

Wait a second… we have to do the disclaimer… oh, screw the disclaimer!

(Holds up a sign that says, "I don't own HSM!")

Okay! Onwards to paradise!

**Chapter 3**

**Ryan's POV**

It's Monday, one of the worst days in the world for most people, and probably a favorite for some people. But it's probably a worse, because Monday is usually the first day in a week you go to school.

Anyways, it was 6:45 AM (**AN**: I don't know about other people's schools, but the high school where I live near starts at 7:20 and the bus comes at 6:55) and Sharpay and I were heading towards our bus stop. Our bus stop consists of only 5 people; Sharpay, me, my new found friend and basketball player: Chad Danforth, Sharpay's current boy friend: Zeke Baylor, and a pianist who for some reason hates my guts: Kelsi Nielsen.

"Hey Zekey-po!" Sharpay called out as she hugged Zeke, when we got to the bus stop.

Both Chad and I twitched insanely at the nick name.

"Hey, 'Ian'" Chad said, giving me a high-five.

Ah. Ian… apparently, Chad came over to my house once and Clyde called me "I-an", because he pronounces "Ry" as "I".

"Sup Chad." I greeted.

"The sky is up!" Chad exclaimed.

Oh, I fell for it again. And when I say "again", I mean, he does that all the time whenever someone asks, "what's up?"

"Actually Chad, scientist haven't really figured out which way is up. What's up could also be the ground, or it could be what's to my left, or it could be the idiot who is to my right." Kelsi said as she stood to my left.

"HEY! What'd I ever do to you, to make you make fun of me all the time?" I asked.

"Everything Evans. Everything." Kelsi said coldly as she walked away.

"…..Scary much…" I muttered.

"You're telling me! Oh, yeah, speaking of ups, downs, lefts, and rights. Don't look to your right!" Chad warned.

"You know, that just makes me tempted to look to my right."

Suddenly, Kelsi came over again and slapped me, causing my head to snap to my right. When I saw what was there, my jaw dropped.

What were we looking at?

Oh, just my sister and Zeke… SHOVING THEIR FREAKING TONGUES DOWN EACH OTHER'S THROATS!

"Isn't that scary?" Chad asked.

Speechless, I nodded.

As I closed my mouth, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"Why'd you have to slap me?" I asked Kelsi sharply.

"Oh, if I turned your head instead, you would refuse too much." She answered.

Chad and I exchanged glances.

"Oh, and, don't forget, social studies project…you're presenting today." Kelsi said, flipping my hat right off my head, and then walking off.

"Was she just flirting with you?" Chad asked.

"Uhh… I don't think she was…" I answered dumbly.

"Oh…Hmmm…" Chad turned around, towards Kelsi and shouted, "SEXUAL HARASSER!"

Right when Chad turned around a rock came flying towards him and got stuck in his hair. We laughed for a pretty long time at this, and then I finally took the rock out since he couldn't reach it.

"Oh crap!" I yelled out, out of nowhere.

"What?" Chad asked.

"The social studies project! I'm presenting today! Crap! I didn't finish!" I said panicking. "What a second…do you think Kelsi was reminding me that I was presenting today… or do you think she knew I didn't finish and is stalking me!"

Chad gave me a weird look, "I think she was just reminding you. Freaking paranoid man."

20 minutes later…

"ARGH! IT'S FREAKING 7:05! WHERE'S THE BUS?" Chad yelled, causing an echo.

All of a sudden, we heard a car honk. We looked over and saw Kelsi's mom.

"Hey, kids! Need a ride?" Mrs. Nielsen asked.

"No" we all chorused, you know we don't want to go to school.

"Well, whatever you say. Kelsi, get in the car, I'm going to bring you to school." She said.

"Alright, mom." Kelsi answered as she got into the car.

From the window, she waved at Sharpay, and then she pointed at me and pounded one of her fists into her hands. But, no one but me saw that. And damn, is that creepy.

**A long while later…**

"What time is it?" Chad asked for the 50th time.

"Chad, you have 4 watches on, look at those!" Sharpay answered, well, not really answered, more like said.

Glaring at Sharpay, Chad looked at his watch and said, "7:35?"

"Okay, that's it! I'm high-jacking a car!" Zeke exclaimed.

"…You're being sarcastic right?" We asked.

"Sadly, I am…" Zeke said dramatically.

"I have an idea!" Sharpay shouted, jumping up.

"What?" We asked.

"Let's call the Bus place, and ask them where our bus is!" She answered.

"Alright, but, dial in the number, slowly…" Chad said slowly.

"Too late." Sharpay punched in the numbers really fast. "Um, hello? Do you know where the bus number 89 with the bus route 2419 is? We've been waiting for it to come for a long time….what?...it should be on its way?...okay…." She ended the call and looked at us, "apparently, our bus SHOULD be coming."

We all groaned and sat down at the same time.

Sighing, I took out my cell phone and called Jason Cross, a friend of Chad's and also a basket ball player. He was in the bus stop before ours.

"Hello?" Came his voice.

"Hey, Jason, it's Ryan." I said.

"Oh, hey Ryan."

"So...um…did the bus come yet?"

"Err…hate to break it to ya, but I missed the bus…"

"Excuse me…" I handed the phone over to Chad and began to hit my head on a tree.

"Hello?" Chad asked. "Oh! Hey Jason! …Uh-huh…what'd you tell Ryan?…. WHAT? YOU MISSED THE BUS? So, did it come….you don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW! Then how do you know if it came or not? …Ugh….never mind… cya." Chad said as he ended the call.

We all sighed.

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to high-jack a car, and I'm going to really do it!" Zeke yelled as he took out a paper clip and began to unlock a car.

We all started at him in shock.

"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PICK LOCKS!" Zeke screamed.

"Ryan does." Sharpay and Chad said as the stepped away from me and pointed.

All of a sudden, Zeke ran up to me and started to shake me, "OPEN THE CAR! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

Scared half to death, I picked at the lock and opened the door.

"YES!" Zeke screamed as he started up to car.

"Holy crap…do you even know how to drive?" Chad asked.

"Of course my Zekey-po knows how to drive!" Sharpay squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"…Actually…I don't know…anyways, GET IN THE CAR! NOW!" He demanded.

Right when we were about to head towards him, the bus pulled up.

"Hey kids! Sorry it took me long! Anyways, hop on!" The bus driver called over.

We glared at the driver, got on the bus and headed over to school.

When we got to school, it was second period… AKA, social studies/history…

"OH MAN! I'M IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" I yelled.

"Cool it man, we'll find you some way out." Chad said, trying to calm me down.

"Hey Chad! Hey Ry! Where were you guys?" Troy asked as he came over to us.

"Um…traffic….long, long, traffic." Chad answered.

I snapped my fingers, "I have an idea!"

Chad and Troy gave me a weird look. Grinning like an idiot, I ran over to Kelsi's locker. Luckily for me, Kelsi was there. And like a ninja, I snuck over to her and stole her hat.

"What the-"Kelsi started, then she noticed me running off, "RYAN! GET BACK HERE!"

Right when I got to the stairs, I stopped, and then turned around; Kelsi couldn't hit her breaks, so she crashed into me, causing me to fall down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! RYAN! ARE YOU OKAY!" Kelsi screamed as I hit the last step.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT WERE YOU THINK?" Troy and Chad yelled at me at the same time.

"I was thinking nothing." I answered.

They stared at me.

"DAMNIT! I'M OKAY!" I screamed. "NO INJURIES! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I ATLEAST FELL DOWN 50 STAIRS!"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Kelsi asked.

"No." I answered, "Better idea!"

I grabbed Chad and we went to the top floor.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"I want you to drop these text books on my head from this floor; I'm going down to the lower levels." I answered.

He stared at me in shock.

Soon Troy and Kelsi ran up to him.

"What's he doing?" Troy asked Chad.

"I have no idea." Chad answered.

I got down to the lower levels. There was a hole thing that was in the middle of the first and second floors, we don't know why its there, but we know it's big enough to drop things down it.

"Ready!" I yelled.

"Well, here we go." I heard him say, then he dropped the text book and it slammed me in the head.

All of a sudden, I felt dizzy. I fell to the floor and my world went black.

TBC

Okay…and that was the 3rd chapter… More humor in this one…

I based a few things off my life. Once the bus didn't come so we ended up calling someone from the first bus stop, but he "missed the bus" and the bus never came. We ended up taking the elementary bus to school…so lol.

And then there's this French project I wasn't ready for, so I was trying to get myself hurt... actually, that was yesterday, reason why I didn't update yesterday, I was in the hospital. And yeah, I made someone push me off the stairs, but I wasn't hurt, then I told my friend to drop a text book on my head from the upper levels, but it STILL didn't work. So I ended up stapling my fingers to a paper. I ended up missing the rest of school because they had to get the staples out of my fingers.


	4. History Project

I'm depressed, sniff, sniff…my soccer team…finally lost a soccer game…it was horrible… 1 to 2…oh well….at least it was just one lose… but…they called them selves… "The Red Hot Chilly Peppers". Seriously, WTF? HOW COULD WE, "The Smashing Pumpkins" LOSE TO PEOPLE WHO CALL THEMSELVES "Red Hot Chilly Pepper"? I'M SO ASHAMED! What's next? The Sexy Blue Backs? ARGH!

Anyways… my disclaimer! Don't own HSM, yup, yup, I don't own HSM, even though nearly everyone who has watched HSM wants to own it

Oh yeah, and for once, it isn't Ryan's POV! WOOOOT!

**Chapter 4**

**Chad's POV**

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! Sharpay is going to kill me! I knew I never should have gone with this! Dropping a text book on Ryan's head! Yeah, great job Danforth…

We, Troy, Kelsi, and me, ran down the stairs, and reached Ryan. He was defiantly out cold.

"Ohmygod…do you think he's alive?" I asked as I started at his motionless body.

"Why don't we ask the god damn book that weights…oh, I don't know… **5**…maybe **10** pounds?" Troy growled.

I glanced over at Kelsi. She got down onto her knees and poked Ryan a few times.

"Let's sell him to some gay guy." Kelsi said.

I gave her a horrific look and Troy looked freaked out.

"What?" She asked when she noticed us staring at her.

Okay, Kelsi is pretty cool and all, but when it comes to her talking about Ryan… shudders…

"Um…how about we 'sell' him to the nurse?" I asked as I supported Ryan's body up and began to walk to the nurse's office.

"Ew, why do you wanna sell him to the nurse? I think the gay guy was a better choice." Troy joked.

"Well, I'm going to class, cya boys later!" Kelsi said as she took off to class, leaving me and Troy…and Ryan's body.

"Um…help me?" I asked Troy.

"Oh, look at the time! I'd better get to class! Later!" Troy said as he took off too.

"NOT FAIR!" I called after him.

So that just left me to drag Ryan to the nurses office…all alone…with no help…at least he's light…if he weighted a lot, than I would defiantly have killed him with that text book.

**Sharpay's POV**

So, its 2nd period, history and I'm waiting outside the classroom for Ryan. Where is that little goof ball of mine? He always comes earlier than me in every class we have together. I'm starting to get worried…this has never happened before…what if he's hurt? What if he fell down the stairs? What if someone beat him up (**A/N: **(starts coughing))? What if- Oh Lookie! Troy Bolton! Wait no…bad Sharpay! You're supposed to be worried about Ryan!

"Troy!" I called, he gave me a scared look…like he knew something I didn't…suspicious…

**Troy's POV**

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ye….um….hi?" I said uneasily

"Is something wrong?" Sharpay asked, giving me a worried look.

"No! Nothing is wrong! Nothing at all…yeah, nothing happened to your brother! Everyone is happy, and I never saw him get hit with a text book in the head and get knocked out! Yep! Everything is fine! Nothing is wrong!" I answered, rushed.

She gave me an evil look, and then she grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me down to eye level, "Listen here, and listen good, Bolton. If you don't tell me where my brother is right now, then you'd better stay close to your Mr. Cuddles tonight, because someone might lose their head!"

"CHADISTAKINGHIMDOWNTOTHENURSEOFFICE!" I screamed.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Chad is taking him down to the nurse's office?" I repeated.

"You didn't have to repeat that, I heard you the first time." She said as she finally let go of my collar and started walking full speed towards the nurse's office saying, "Don't worry Ryan! Sharpay's coming for ya!"

I gave her a weird look, and then walked into History class.

Ring….Ring…

"That's the late bell people, get to your seats!" Our teacher (**A/N: **Um…um…um…um….er….hmmm… Mr. Smith? YEAH! Mr. Smith!), Mr. Smith announced.

I walked over to the empty seat next to my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Gabriella asked.

"Ah, well-"I started.

"Hmmm…where are Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans?" Mr. Smith asked out loud.

Everyone started at him.

"Zeke?" Mr. Smith asked, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Mr. Smith; I saw Sharpay a few minutes ago…and I saw Chad and Ryan in the hallways. I really don't know where they are!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Maybe, they're trying to pull a fast one. Ya know, bus comes late, take your time to get to class, catch my drift?" Some random guy from the drama club that I forgot the name of said.

"Um…Mr. Smith…actually, Ryan had a little…accident, and Chad and Sharpay are taking him to the nurse." I said.

"Oh, well, then, Mr. Bolton, that means you get to present your history project today!" Mr. Smith smiled.

Oh crap…I never finished that…now I know why Ryan knocked himself out! CRAP! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MYSELF OUT OF THIS ONE! THINK BOLTON! THINK!

I looked down at my half finished project and noticed something, of course! I can "accidentally" staple my figures!

**Chad's POV**

"RYAN!" I heard a scream. That scream. It sounded familiar….it sounded like…oh crap… SHARPAY!

"Ms. Evans, quite in the nursery!" The Nurse demanded.

"Where's my brother?" She asked.

The Nurse sighed, "He's over in the other room with Mr. Danforth. He's knocked out, so you can't talk to him."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a worried Sharpay rushes over to Ryan.

"Oh my god!" She whispered, but I could hear her.

Wow, I can't believe it...Sharpay. Sharpay Evans actually cared for someone other than her self!

Then Sharpay says, "No Ryan! Your beautiful face is ruined! How can I be seen with you?"

I take back what I just thought! And to think I thought she cared!

"Chad! Was this you're doing? What happened?" Sharpay interrogated.

"He made me! I didn't know what he was doing! I'm sorry!" I said, trying not to get hurt by the Ice Queen.

"Wait. He just got hit in the head with the text book, how come he has a bruise on the top of his head and on his fore head?" Sharpay pointed out.

"Ouch. I guess he fell on his fore head then." I winced.

"MR. BOLTON!" We heard a yell, which was probably the nurse. "What have you done to your hands!"

"Nothing! It was an accident!" Came Troy's "innocent" voice.

"Oh, fine… let me fix your fingers up a bit then."

A moment of silence. Sharpay gave me a weird look as we waited.

"There you go!" We finally heard the nurse say.

"Um, where's Ryan, Chad and Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"In the other room." The nurse sighed.

The door opened and a Troy with bandages on his fingers came in with a grin. "Hey guys!"

"Troy…what happened to your fingers?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, well, you can just say… History project."

TBC

Hope you guys enjoyed it! And yeah, for once, I've changed the POVs. Not once, but 4 times in this chapter.

And, I'm kinda still debating on if I should make Sharpay care on the inside but not on the outside, or if I should make her not care at all about Ryan.


	5. idk, chapter 5?

Erm…I got nothing to say…except….THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS! Love you all so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM (cries)

**Chapter 5**

**Chad's POV**

It was now lunch time; the nurse had kicked us out at the end of 2nd period. Sharpay was worried as heck and was begging to stay, and now she is still worried. I can't help but think that Sharpay's ice may be melting, I mean, Taylor accidentally bumped into her, and Sharpay didn't scream or yell or whatever…

"Hey guys, since its lunch time, you wanna go check on Ryan with me?" She asked.

"I'll go!" I said as I jumped out of my seat.

"We'll go too." Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor said at the same time.

Together, we walked down to the nurse's office, and lucky for us, the nurse let us come in.

"So…let me get this straight… **Chad** dropped a **text book** on Ryan's head?" Taylor asked for the 50th time.

"Yup." Troy answered.

Taylor and Gabriella started at me.

"What?" I asked. "Stop staring me….really…stop that…STOP STARING AT ME YOU ALIENS!!!"

Troy slapped the back of my head, "Quite in the nursery!"

"That's my line!" We heard the nurse say from the main nurse office.

"Anyways, when do you think he'll wake up?" Gabriella asked.

I started poking Ryan on the cheek and said, "I don't think he'll wake up any time soon."

"You know, it'd be **really **funny if Ryan woke up right now and bit your finger." Sharpay said as she glared at me.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my index finger. Wait a sec…I can't move it… slowly, I looked down at Ryan and saw him awake…biting my finger.

"OW!!!!!" I yelled as I pulled my finger away from him.

Everyone howled in laughter as I began to jump around the room.

"Ryan! You're awake!" Sharpay sighed dramatically as she pulled her brother into a hug.

"……………..Shar….are you okay?" Ryan asked blankly.

"Am I okay? Are **you** okay? How's your head? Does it hurt? Do you want a kiss? Are you hungry? Should I get you some food? Are you-"Sharpay threw worried questions at him.

"SHARPAY! I'm fine! Gezz…" Ryan interrupted. Then he noticed everyone staring at him and Sharpay. "Um……is it….lunch time yet?"

We laughed at him and Sharpay finally pulled off of him. The nurse checked up on him one last time, and then we went back to lunch.

**5th period… (English class for Ryan, Chad, Troy, Kelsi, and Zeke)**

"Alright class, since we have some jokers here." Our teacher, Mrs. Kate said. Then paused to look at me. "How about we talk about humor genre?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"So…what makes books, movies, TV shows, etc…funny?" Mrs. Kate asked.

"Jokes and immature comments about sex and racism!" I blurted out. Some of the kids laughed.

"Mr. Danforth! Detention!" Mrs. Kate glared. "Anyways, how do other people see things as humor?"

Surprisingly, Ryan raised his hands. And why is it surprising? Because Ryan never, I repeat, NEVER raises his hand!

"Mr. Evans! What do you think?" Mrs. Kate asked.

"I see humor as immature sex related comments and point less jokes about racism." Ryan said. Everyone started at him, shocked.

"Erm…very good? Anyone else?" Mrs. Kate stammered.

"WHAT! When I said humor is sex and racism I get a detention but, Ryan says the same thing, but doesn't get in trouble!?!" I blurted out again.

"That's because he reworded it." Troy answered.

I pouted while everyone else laughed at me. Then Kelsi raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Neilson?" Mrs. Kate asked.

"Humor is a comic, absurd, or incongruous quality causing amusement." Kelsi stated. Everyone started at her with jaws dropped.

"Ms. Neilson! Detention!" Ryan joked out loud. Everyone laughed at his statement.

Kelsi gave Ryan a disgusted look, but Ryan just winked at her, which caused us to laugh harder.

Hmmm…I wonder if something is wrong with Ryan…he never jokes like this…then again, he has never joked in class at all!

**Ryan's POV**

Ah, finally I get to be funny for once. Everyday I have to be just as Sharpay expects, but since I got hit in the head, it got be thinking, people will just think that the bump on my head is causing me to act differently. And as the person I really am, I'm not losing the chance to act out of order for one day!

"Mr. Evans! You can't call the shots! How would you like a detention your self?" Mrs. Kate inquired.

"Oh, but Mrs. Kate, have **you **ever wondered what detention is like? Do you think you'd like one?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

A lot of kids laugh, while a few looked shocked from my behavior. Smiling with satisfaction, I turned around and asked Zeke for a pen.

"Mr. Evans, stop your rudeness! Unless you're asking for a 6'o'clock detention!" Mrs. Kate shot after she recovered from the detention question I asked.

"But, I haven't asked for anything besides this pen." I said innocently.

"Oh, we're smart now, are we?" Mrs. Kate said frustrated.

"No…I don't believe we are smart now. Weren't we already smart before now?" I asked.

"Stop your absurd smartness and rudeness this instant Mr. Evans!" She demanded.

"Well, what about you? You're being rude right now!" I shot.

"That's it! I'm sending you to the office for **interrogation**!" Mrs. Kate finally broke.

I smiled, "What!?!? You're sending me to the office for **immigration**!?!? What Racism Mrs. Kate!"

All the kids in the room at this point we're laughing pretty hard. And Mrs. Kate was pretty red.

Then, Mrs. Kate pressed a button next to the light switch and yelled, "SECURITY!"

Oh shi…

**Chad's POV**

After Ryan's little "show", everyone cooled down. Ryan was also sent to the office with the security and I haven't seen him since. It was now the beginning of 7th period, our last class. (The whole gang is in that class.)

Suddenly, in the middle of class, the door opens and there is Ryan!

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said to the teacher as he gave the teacher his pass. Then he walked to his seat.

"Well then, as I was saying…I still need to grade some papers, so free time." Our teacher said.

Right when he said that, a few kids, including me, jumped out of their seats and went over to their friends.

"Hey Ian! Where have ya been?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Thy office." He answered.

I watched him as he took out an atlas.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Looking for Jamaica." He answered once again.

"...Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because I'm from Jamaica man." He said in a Jamaican accent.

All of a sudden, Sharpay came flying across the room and tackled Ryan into a hug.

"Where were you 6th period! I was sooooooo worried! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office again? Should I-"Sharpay went on with the questions again.

"Sharpay! I'm fine!" Ryan interrupted.

"Oh no! You are NOT fine! You are far from fine!" I said.

"Really? I feel fine." Ryan stated.

"Then it must be the bump on your head! I'm sure it is! Nothing would make you….out of order!" I pointed out.

"Nah, I think you're just crazy…" Sharpay and Ryan both said at the same time.

And for the rest of the class time, Ryan was…how you say… his normal self, maybe the security guard straightened him out…

**Ryan's POV**

Finally, the bell rang. Sharpay was still clinging to me like I had just died or something; I want her to not care anymore! She's like….OVER PROTECTIVE MANIAC! SHE CARES TOO MUCH!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!

When we got home Sharpay finally let go of me and said, "I'm going to the mall with my friends, so like, don't tell mom or dad, and pick up Clyde from school." She said.

YAY! OLD SHARPAY IS BACK! But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell on her again.

Then she went to the kitchen and came back. "Later." She smacked something onto my forehead, and then walked out of the house.

I went to the closest mirror on the wall that I could find to see what she had put on my forehead. When I saw what was there, I smiled and thought, _the old Sharpay isn't back, but I think I might like this new one…_

On my forehead there was a Band-Aid. And in little green letters, it read,

"Love ya little bro.

Sharpay"

TBC

DON'T YELL AT ME! IT WAS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER!!! (cries)


	6. Clyde

I got nothing to say except:

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**Chapter 6**

**Ryan's POV**

So, it's about time for me to go pick up Clyde from school, I go over there and find him sitting on a bench, staring at his shoes.

"Hey bud." I say as I sit next to him.

"I-an!" He exclaimed as he gives me a big hug.

"Ready to get going?" I ask him.

"Um…my shoes are untied…" He starts.

"Why don't you just tie them back together?" I pointed out.

"…Um…I don't know….how to tie my shoes…" He finishes.

"…………………………..Oh…"

………….Wow…he's 10 and he doesn't know how to tie his own shoes? What have the people at school been teaching him?

He gives me a sad look, so I just sigh and tie his shoes, and we were on our way back home.

"So…how was school?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Good. I made snow flakes." He said as he took paper snow flakes out of his pocket.

Well, at least he is capable of making snow flakes…right?

"Hey, how come at home you don't talk straight out like you are now?" I asked.

Sometimes when we were at home he would mumble over his words and it would be hard to understand.

He gave me a weird look, so I'm guessing he didn't understand what I just said. Sigh.

"Never mind." I muttered under my breath.

When we got home, he kicked his shoes off and went straight to the TV. I slowly took my shoes off and then sat down next to Clyde, he was watching Sponge Bob (do not own).I wasn't really paying attention to the show, but I could tell it was funny since Clyde kept laughing.

_Ring, Ring_

Ah, the phone… I got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ry, is Clyde home?" Ah, my dad.

"Yeah, he's home." I answered.

"Where's Sharpay?" He asked.

Oh crud…am I going to sell her out?

"I-an! How come you have a band aid on your head?" Clyde asked as he came up to me.

Then I remembered the band aid…maybe this time I'm not going to say anything.

"Ryan?" I heard my dad say on the phone, "you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry; Clyde wanted to ask something…anyways, Sharpay is taking a shower." I answered.

"Women and there obsession to stay pretty…" My dad sighed, "Anyways, I'll be home late, probably around 6 or 7 (He's normally home around 3:30), so watch over Clyde and make sure he does his homework. Also, could you go to Shoppers for a few seconds and bye some milk and eggs?"

"Yeah, will do. Later dad." I said.

"Bye." He then hung up.

I turned to Clyde, "Alright Clyde, gather up your shoes and jacket, cuz we're going on a trip to the food market."

"Awww…" He groaned, but went to put on his shoes anyways.

"Need help tying your shoes?" I asked as I got my shoes out of the closet.

"Nope! I learned how to tie my shoes from Sponge Bob!" He exclaimed.

"…..What?" Okay….that's kinda freaky… "They teach you how to tie your shoes on **Sponge Bob**??"

"Yeah! See…" He started. Then he started singing, "You put your laces in each hand, go under and over again, take your loop-de-loop and pull, and your shoes are looking cool. You go over and back, left to right, loop-de-loop and hold 'em tight. Like the bunny ears or a Christmas bow, lace 'em up and you're ready to go! Take your loop-de-loop and pull, and your shoes are lookin' cool!" (Lol, don't own the song, but I did memorize the lyrics, the Sponge Bob songs are too funny)

I started at him in disbelief.

"What a second…you memorized that?" I asked.

"Yeah! It was a cool song!" He said in a jumpy tone, then he tied his shoe while whisper singing to himself. "Look I-an! My shoes are lookin' cool!"

Oh. My. God. I think Clyde can only learn things through music…. Because he could never have been able to memorize anything… I guess I'll look into this later.

Anyways, we went to the Shoppers, which we live really near by too, and bought milk and eggs. Then we went back home and Clyde started working on his homework.

"I-an!" He called.

"Yes, I-de?" I called, mimicking his "I".

"I need help on my home work!" He called back. I sighed and trudged up the stairs to the living room and sat next to him.

"What do you need help on?" I asked.

"Math!" He handed me a paper.

It was all easily multiplication stuff. AND, it was the 5 tables. This is going to be hard.

"Um….lets sees…do you know what 5 times 5 is?" I asked him.

He started at me for a long time.

"I guess you don't" I sighed.

"I know that 5 x 1 is 5, 5 x 2 is 10, 5 x 3 is 15, and 4 x 5 is 20, but I don't know what 5 x 5 is!!!!" He whined.

"5 x 5 is 20 plus 5…" I told him.

"…….I DON'T GET IT!!!" He shouted.

Then it hit me, he probably can only learn things through music! So, I guess I'll try singing.

(This song, I don't own either! When I was in the 2nd or 3rd grade, our music teacher sang this to us because we were like…stupid xD)

Using the Yankee Doodle theme I sang, "5 times is 25, 5 times 6 is 30, 5 times 7 is 35, and 5 times 8 is 40."

Clyde, stared at me.

"Why don't you try repeating?" I asked him.

I sang the song again, and then he repeated. You know, I think music runs through this family.

"5 times 5 is…?" I sang.

"25!" Clyde sang.

"5 times 6 is…?"

"30!"

"5 times 7 is…?"

"35!"

"5 times 8 is…?"

"40!"

"On wards to the next verse!" I exclaimed.

"Let me! Let me!" Clyde jumped up happily and sang, "5 times 9 is 45, 5 times 10 is 50! 5 times 11 is 55…"

"And 5 times 12 is 60!" We sang together.

"……What are you guys doing?" A female voice asked.

We looked over to where the voice came from and saw Sharpay.

"Hey Shar! When'd you get back?" I asked.

"A few seconds ago… by the way Clyde…" She answered, and then turned to Clyde and said, "You'd make a perfect singer, dancer, and maybe actor. I guess you are an Evans."

And with that she left.

"Look Ryan! I'm done!" Clyde exclaimed, showing me his paper.

"Wait a second… did you just call me 'Ryan' instead of 'I-an'?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered.

I raised one of my eye brows at him. He laughed at it and asked how to do that.

"It comes naturally…it comes naturally…" I said.

I checked his paper, and it was all good. Maybe music was his connection to the world…

Maybe I should get him a violin or something…

TBC


	7. always and forever

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, but I do own it in my heart!...right?

Everything in the game thing, character names, and blah, ALL MADE UP! So don't get onto Flyff and start PMing these people!!!

**Chapter 7**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" I heard my dad yell at Sharpay from my room. As you may have been thinking, Sharpay has once again gotten into trouble, and trust me, I didn't sell her out this time, she sold her self out and gets yelled at.

What did she do this time? Ah, well, she broke her Sidekick (don't own like always) and now my dad is pissed.

"DO YOU THINK MONEY GROWS ON TREES?!?!" I heard my dad yell again.

Sighing, I pulled out my laptop and began to search the web. Then I remembered that I haven't checked my mail yet, so I checked it, and guess what? Ryan has 50 new messages! Wow! 50 messages? Good O'l Ryan, you have to go through heck reading those messages, right?

_I hope it isn't spam_ I thought as I clicked the mail. Apparently, it was comment alerts on my Myspace (do not own!). Now, you're probably wondering why I would have a Myspace…well…

**Flashback**

"Ryan! Get a Myspace! It'll keep our popularity up!" Sharpay barked.

"What good will a Myspace do?" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

In a few minutes, I had a Myspace, a photo of myself on the internet, a brief description of myself on the internet and a friends' list that contained 2 people: Tom and Sharpay.

Great…

Now, you're probably thinking that I have only Sharpay and Tom on my friends list, but that is no where close to how many friends I have. In a few seconds, I got about 20 friends' request; half of them were friends from school, and the other half were people who thought I was cute.

"Hey…Shar…" I started.

"Yes?" Sharpay answered.

"How many friends do you have on Myspace?" I asked.

"About 15, you?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh…I dunno…about… 50…" I answered.

Quickly, Sharpay pushed me out of the way and her jaw automatically dropped when she saw all the comments and messages I was already getting.

"What the hell!?!? 'Ryan, you are so adorable', 'Ryan you are smexy (lol)'?!?!...WHAT THE FU…!" She screamed.

Then, Sharpay began to twitch uncontrollably. I raised an eye brow at her and glanced at my screen to see what she was staring at. She was looking at my messages. There were 20 of them, and all of them screamed, "WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND??"

"Wow…." I smirked.

**End Flashback**

Ah, those were the days; I remember it like it was yesterday… wait a second…that was yesterday… slowly glancing at how many friends I had, I nearly died.

500 friends!?!? Nice Ryan…nice… all my comments were about how "smexy" I was, and, man, that word is funny.

I exited my internet explorer (do not own), I took down my firewall and began to play Fly For Fun (do not own) Aka Flyff. Flyff is an online RPG game, I play the game on my free time, I was really good at it, and it showed. I had a level 80 Knight that was male and was currently playing a level 34 healer as a female for a dare.

My friends online were cool, they were always competing, and I ended up having to play as a female character until I got her up to level 50. The only down part to this is that some boys have fallen for my character and I don't know if I should tell them that I'm a guy or not.

Why am I upset about this? Well, there is this player I know named Musica who is really sensitive. He likes my character and has asked me out. Me, not knowing what to do, agreed to date him online. But I don't want to dump him or tell him I'm a guy, because he had a girl friend before and she dumped him. He took it pretty hard and almost committed suicide. Trust me, it was scary. Right when she dumped him, he went right offline. His girl friend tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up, she told us that, and we started to freak out. Then his character came up and started to kill itself a lot and he said that he was going to leave this world. That's when I stepped up and began to heal his character from dying and begged him not to go. A few days after this, he asked me out.

See, that's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that I might hurt him, not that I'm gay, I just don't want him to kill himself.

All of a sudden, my doors busted open. I jumped, and looked up to see a crying Sharpay.

"Shar…are you alright…?" I asked as I set down my laptop.

"Does it look like I am!?!?" She screamed at me, and then she ran over to me and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.

Um…okay…I'm not good at this kind of stuff…

Not knowing what to say, I tried, "Shhh, its okay…"

"I hate mom and dad, they said, I could talk to them whenever I have a problem, but every time I come to them with a problem, they end up yelling at me!" She said in between sobs.

I sighed, "Don't say you hate them…it's just that…they don't fully understand how kids and teenagers are now… they still need to adjust to the time line…"

"What's there to adjust to!!?? They want me to **change**; they don't want me to be **me**… I can never be who I am!" Sharpay cried.

"Look Shar… people… see the world in different ways… something may be right to someone…it might not be right to another… but, always and forever… you can be yourself. You shouldn't bottle up your emotions or be someone else to be perfect for someone or so you can be with people who just care about what you have. Never change into something you don't want to be. If someone doesn't like, then they're just going to have to get used to it, because no one should be who…they aren't…" I said.

My words froze me a bit.

_You shouldn't bottle up your emotions_

_Never change into something you don't want to be_

_**No one should be who…they aren't…**_

No one should be who they aren't… If no one should be who they aren't…then why am I hiding myself from Musica? He needs to learn how to live life and realize that this online RPG game and love aren't the only things in the world. Because, if I don't tell him, I'll always have this sick feeling in my gut whenever I'm playing online with him, and he's saying, "I love you."

Suddenly, I felt Sharpay shift.

"Thanks Ryan…" She said softly.

There was a silence between the two of us for a few minutes.

"…You're not asleep…are you? Cuz, I don't want to carry you all the way to your room…" I finally broke the silence.

Sharpay giggled for a few seconds then she got up and proceeded to my door. "Hey Ryan?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I don't want you to change either… and don't be someone you aren't… because I know you got those words from something… and not just your heart, but maybe…your soul or thoughts." Sharpay said, winking at me, and then going to up the stairs to God knows where.

I sat there for a long time, thinking about what just happened. I glanced over at the time and saw that it was 11:55 PM.

_Wow, how long was I sitting here?_

I stretched for a while, then I got out my laptop and logged onto Flyff.

11: 56 PM

Musica's PM came up, and it read, "Hey!"

I typed back a greeting to him.

(Ryan's character is Dalloways)

Musica: Listen, I have to tell you something.

11: 57 PM

Dalloways: I have to tell you something too.

Musica: why don't you go first then?

Dalloways: no…you go first, what I'm going to tell you might make you log off.

11: 58 PM

Musica: fine.

Musica: Just promise me you won't do anything stupid or hate me

Dalloways: I promise, I'd never hate you.

11: 59

Musica: well…here it goes…

Musica: I….I'm not a boy…

And then my alarm started blinking red, because it is now 12:00

TBC

HA HA! I'VE LEFT YOU AT A CLIFF HANGER!!! (Laughs evilly)


	8. Musica

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed (cough cough **charmarctravis**, **nikpik**, and **Jasmine aka Jazzy**)… Anyways… we got the Disclaimers…

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, but I own a life! Ha!... aw, who am I kidding? My life is worth 50 seconds of the HSM movie…

**Chapter 8**

_Musica: well…here it goes…_

_Musica: I….I'm not a boy…_

_And then my alarm started blinking red, because it is now 12:00_

**Normal POV**

Ryan was frozen for a while. He was just staring at his screen, reading over and over what Musica had typed up.

Musica: you still there?

Dalloways: this isn't a joke…right?

Musica: no

Musica: I'm afraid not…

Musica: Dal, I'm sorry… I should have told you earlier…

Still, Ryan didn't type anything back, He was too shocked.

Musica: crap

Musica: I just messed up your life, right?

Musica: damnit!

Musica: maybe I should just kill myself

Dalloways: NO!

Dalloways: I still need to tell you something, and **then **you can go kill yourself- if you still want to

Musica: Okay, what is it?

Dalloways: I'm not a girl

Musica: …

Musica: are you trying to trick me?

Dalloways: No!

Dalloways: I'm a boy!

Musica: I'm not falling for this; you're just trying to make me feel better

Dalloways: I'm not lying!

Dalloways: you can ask huza and lightning!

(Huza and lighting were the friends who dared Ryan to become a girl character)

Musica: how come you never told me then?

Dalloways: I…I was afraid

Musica: what? You don't trust me?

Dalloways: no

Dalloways: I thought that I might have hurt you

Musica didn't respond for a while… _did I do something wrong?_ Ryan thought.

Musica: I hate you

Dalloways: what!?

Musica: If you loved me, then you would have told me the truth earlier!

Dalloways: wtf? **You **were hiding the same kind of secret!

Dalloways: if you loved me, then you would have told the truth earlier than I would have!

Musica: my brother was right…

Musica: internet dating is stupid

Musica: can't tell if someone you are talking to actually loves you

Musica: I don't even know anything about you

Musica: all I know is that you live in New Mexico and you're the same age as me

Ryan glared at his screen, wondering, "How can she talk like this!?!"

Musica: I've been wondering

Musica: do you even love me?

Ryan's mouth dropped at this. He felt sad that the first person that he has ever dated was met through the internet, and they've never met in real life. He was sad that he could never tell Musica the truth, and here Musica was now, telling him that it was a girl instead of a boy. He was sad that it felt like everything was falling apart in his Flyff world… so why was he starting to feel mad about this?

Furiously, Ryan typed down, "Do you want to know something about me?"

Musica: what?

Dalloways: my name is Ryan freaking Evans and I freaking love you! I may not know who the hell you are, but I know that somewhere in our hearts and souls we've met. And I don't know what the hell you want me to do now to show you that I love you, if you ever want to call me, go look it up in the yellow pages, I don't care anymore if you don't!

Dalloways: I hope you die romantic

And with that, Ryan logged off of Flyff, regret caught in his head.

…

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, beep, Be-SLAM!

"Argh…" Ryan groaned as he got up. "Crap… did I fall asleep at my desk?"

Glancing around his room, he noticed a few things that obviously said that he fell asleep at his desk:

His bed was fixed and untouched

The lights were still on

His laptop was still on and a mini-game from last night was still on

His arms and back hurt

He was drooling (which I think you don't need to know)

After stretching out his muscles, turning his computer off, and wiping his drool off, Ryan began to get ready for school. Not caring about what Sharpay thought he looked like, Ryan simply pulled on black pants, a white shirt that said "How to entertain an idiot… look at the back" on the front and "How to entertain an idiot…look at the front" on the back (don't own shirt). And to top it all off, he put on a black top hat.

"Hey Ry!" Sharpay greeted as she opened the door to Ryan's room.

"Hey Shar." Ryan greeted back.

"Ew, what's with your outfit? Oh well. You'd look the same, even if I chose out what clothes you'd have to wear today because you look like crap either ways." Sharpay said as she pointed out how dull his eyes looked and his pale skin.

And as soon as you could say "Red Hot Chilly Peppers", Ryan was out the house and walking towards the bus stop with pop-tarts (don't own).

"Good morning." Ryan greeted Chad when he got to the bus stop.

"Hiya Ryan!" Chad greeted back. "Hey, where's Sharpay?"

Ryan glanced at his clock and said, "At this time, I believe she is at the kitchen, complaining to no one about how bad Frosted Flakes are." (Eh, I don't own Frosted Flakes)

"But…!" Chad started.

"I love Frosted Flakes!" Chad and Ryan said at the same time.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Chad asked.

"Fo ay it aw da ime." Ryan said with a pop-tart in his mouth.

"In English please?" Chad asked as he broke off a part of Ryan's pop-tart that hasn't been touched by Ryan's mouth.

After Ryan had swallowed his food he repeated what he said, "I said you say that all the time."

"Oh." Chad said as he popped the part of Ryan's pop-tart he took earlier into Ryan mouth.

Soon, Zeke came, followed by Sharpay who crushed him into a hug.

"Where's Kelsi? She never comes this late to the bus stop…" Chad muttered.

"Isn't she normally the first one here?" Ryan asked.

"Now that I think of it…yeah…" Chad answered with a thoughtful look, and then he looked over at Ryan again and stared for a long time.

Slowly, Ryan turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Chad.

"What does your shirt say?" Chad asked.

"Just read it…" Ryan muttered.

"How to entertain an idiot…look at the back…how to entertain an idiot…look at the front…how to entertain an idiot…look at the back…how to entertain an idiot…look at the front…" Chad read, and yeah, you probably get the point…

A few minutes later, a puffy eyed, pale complex, crappy hair day Kelsi arrived.

"Dang Kelsi. What happened to you?" Chad asked.

"Internet…" Kelsi mumbled.

"Internet? Well, my little musician friend, the internet can do really bad things to you…" Ryan said.

"Not just the internet…" Kelsi sighed. "My heart broke last night…"

Chad and Ryan exchanged glances.

"Well…that sucks…" Chad muttered.

Ryan simply rolled his eyes at Chad.

Smiling at Kelsi, Ryan said, "Don't worry Kels. If there is anything you need you can always talk to me or Chad. We may be goof balls, but we always get you up and happy…most of the time… but, you can always trust us!"

All of a sudden, Kelsi slapped Ryan.

"WHOA!" Chad yelled.

"Okay…I probably deserve that…" Ryan breathed out as he stared at Kelsi with plate sized eyes. "Um…what'd I do?"

"I hate you!" Kelsi cried out as she slapped Ryan again.

"Okay…OW…are you alright Kelsi?" Ryan asked worried.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Kelsi kept screaming as she began to punch Ryan, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Chad was about to say/do something, but Ryan held his hand out to make sure Chad wouldn't do anything stupid. So Chad just helped Zeke hold down Sharpay who was on the verge of tackling Kelsi.

To Kelsi's suddenness, Ryan stepped back once causing Kelsi to lose balance and fall into him. Calmly, Ryan hugged Kelsi and whispered, "Please, just tell me what's wrong."

Kelsi looked up into his innocent face, and then pulled out of his grasp and wiped her tears away.

"Why do you have to be so clueless…?" Kelsi uttered out.

"What…?" Ryan asked, giving off a hurt face.

"Don't you get anything Ryan? **I** am Musica."

TBC


End file.
